


That one time hinata went missing Kageyama's POV

by nolongerhuman000



Series: All about Hinata [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Tobio Kageyama's  POV
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: All about Hinata [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567
Kudos: 24





	That one time hinata went missing Kageyama's POV

Tobio Kageyama's POV

• A few days before the incident 

" If Shoyo ever decides to quit volleyball what would you feel?" Nishinoya was waiting for my reply.

Somehow- I don't know how to respond.

Hinata Shoyo not playing volleyball is an awful reality I don't want to be part of.

" That will be too difficult to imagine-" I let it hung there, If he stops attending practices I'll be lonely and empty.

Empty? Is that how much Hinata means to me?  
I tried to look at him,he was eating the curry buns Daichi-san got us after practice.

" Hinata-" He immediately look at me,but continued on his chewing.

" Have you ever thought of Quitting Volleyball?" He chokes and starts to recover,getting mad at me for asking him something like that. I think that's a good enough answer.

I want to play with him for a very long time.

I want him in any way I can have him.

I know that we're still in High school,and many things can happen in the coming years but I am sure that I want to be with Hinata for good.

I wanted to come home to him every night,and tell him about my day. We might not end up being on the same team again but I want to support him anyway I can.

That night Hinata seems restless more than usual, I wanted to ask him to come over but he said he was needed at home,I know I don't show it that much but Hinata Shoyo is one of the reason why I am happy today.

Before going home, after cleaning up he looks like wanted to ask something.  
" Spit it out or you'll end up thinking about it the entire night-" he avoided my eyes then asked me on a very serious tone.

" does your family support you? Playing volleyball I mean-"  
" I guess so, they know that's what I want to do ever since I started playing in grade school..why do you ask?"  
" just curious." He ended it with his usual smile.

Before we started dating, after practice we go on our separate ways I usually take the bus and he gets home using his bike, we normally take a different route so He can see me off or I can see him off, before saying goodnight Hinata wrapped his arms around my waist,looked up at me asking for a kiss.

It wasn't the usual quick kisses we shared before going home.  
" Tobio.. Mhmm.." hearing him say my name when we're alone still send me chills down my spine.  
" Shoyo..sleep over tomorrow okay? " he just nodded,pressing his body against me.  
" fuck,are you trying to kill me? I can feel you on my legs."  
" I missed kissing you." He pouted.  
" I'm not mad babe I'm just- aaghhhhhh horny. "  
" I know- me too. Tomorrow,after practice okay?" He gave me one last kiss before seeing me off.  
" text me once you get home."

▪▪▪▪▪  
When I got home, I checked my phone for any messages from Hinata,he usually have thirty minutes to travel on bike maybe he forgot to text him,which rarely happens.

After eating dinner, still no messages from him, a bit worried I texted him asking if he got home safely. Starting to feel uneasy when after taking a bath he still hasn't responded.

I tried calling but his phone is turned off.  
Maybe he fell asleep? But he doesn't look that tired with practice,maybe he's not feeling well,maybe I can bring some soup for him tomorrow.

I texted him that I'll be sleeping soon and for him to not forget that he will be spending the night at my place since we don't have practice the next day.

••••

I woke up with my phone vibrating on the table and somehow I got scared this isn't a good sign.

Sawamura was calling,I answered it right away feeling that dreadful feeling sinking to the pit of my stomach.

"Captain?" 

" sorry to wake you up- but is hinata with you?" 

" No-" I was silent for a moment.

" did something happened? He was acting all weird awhile ago. He was asking if being independent is difficult." 

" he's not home. His mom called me,and his father doesn't want him to play anymore."

I was silent again,this makes sense.

" i can't blame him for wanting to run away." But I wish he stayed with me instead.

When I said that Captain was loss for words.

" he still needs to come home Kageyama so if he ever contacts you let me know-"

" I'll try and call other people too-" the call ended and I texted his two friends in junior High, they're probably still sleeping.

Thinking about Shoyo out in the cold,hungry was enough reason to sneak out of the house. Bringing a flashlight and wearing a thick jacket, I left a note saying that I'm out to exercise which I normally do.

I texted Sugawara-san asking if there's any update on Shoyo, still nothing new to report he mentioned that apparently Kenma is now wide awake with Kuroo and is panicking as we speak.  
Bokuto wasn't in a better condition given that he's asking Akaashi if they can go to Miyagi to looked for Shoyo.

I'm going to kick his ass for not telling me about this, and I'm starting to worry where else could he go, he doesn't have enough money to travel far and he won't do that using his bike.

Where did you go Shoyo?


End file.
